


Amen

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: "We're born sick but I love it." Yunho pressed his lips against Changmin's.Rated M: BxB themed and a bit/ not really smut.talks about homophobia.





	Amen

 

 

_**Song/Video: Hozier Take Me To Church** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

Yunho stared at Changmin in pure adoration and love, it is true heaven. Their own handmade heaven and Yunho has never felt true nirvana than this moment, it was a high he would never want to come down from and no one culd take that away either. 

Changmin is his addiction and one he would gladly overdose on, yet, they had to hide their love away from prying eyes and judgmental stares... their love is a crime in the eyes of a conservative society and one that could tear them apart so easily. 

How could he put Changmin through that hell? 

He would rather pretend to be only best friends in the eyes of others than to be apart from Changmin... heaven is Changmin smile, touch, scent, eyes, laugh, every "I love you", and so much more. How could people be so cruel and unforgiving. 

"Yunho!" Changmin moaned as he thrusts into the young male. 

This is where he wants to be. 

As a child growing up, it was something between a man and a women. No room for any other view's or opinion's, it was set in stone, through social norms, entertainment, and religion. Yunho growing  up had been told by everyone that straight is acceptable and anything else is poison and sick. Yunho never understood why. 

"I love you!" Changmin panted. 

How misguided and close minded, he grew up believing what everyone else had dictated and drilled into his brain. Like a hymn they wanted the impressionable boy to memorize and follow it by heart, it was never up for discussion. No back talking or freedom. Only the words of an all knowing being is law but Yunho did not buy it for one second.

They detested different, yet they always assured him or any child that it was okay to be different or yourself. As Yunho grew older, their words meant something else entirely, it was no longer viewed as socially "acceptable" you had to conform to what others wanted. You didn't have a choice.

Growing up was black and white... until he saw the beautiful boy that walked into his class and heart.

He remember every detail of the day, when he saw the shy male and his heart did mini somersault. He couldn't breathe, it felt like time had stopped, when Yunho saw Changmin. He couldn't understand this roller coaster that ran rapid inside his own mind. he lost control, all of these senses, his whole burned with a desire that wasn't lustful or a selfish want.

This desire longed for Changmin to make the older of the two complete, it was an odd feeling that bubbled in Yunho's chest as he had never have felt such a strong need. This was foreign, a new concept to him, it was unpleasant and bothersome at first. Yet as time went on and Yunho's obvious pinning for the doe eyed male, for weeks on end, this charade started to become more prominent.

Each passing stare, stolen glance, and anonymous love notes became a daily occurrence and Yunho guessed that was his own undoing. He tried to be more confident in his own approach towards the slightly taller male. He felt the waves of nausea hit him, each moment he stared at Changmin from afar. Yunho knew if he approached the younger male everything would become real. He would have to admit his greatest secret and gravest fear... not only to Changmin but himself.

He knew from age seven, that this type of love was not one someone should desire or to act upon. Pursuing such relationships would be dangerous and end in only tears but Yunho was willing to give his life to be with Changmin.

"I love you." Yunho kissed Changmin.

Changmin came to him. He made the move, like chess, Changmin made the first move. Yunho was scared cuz he knew nothing beyond the walls of the words that have been shoved into his cramped mind.

For once he didn't want to feel like a criminal for loving Changmin, Yunho wants to love him, No he needs to love him and Yunho would gladly serve the time. He wouldn't care... just as long as Changmin would be there at the end. 

His heart never knew love until it saw the beautiful black haired and innocent eyes and never once has it faltered or wandered for another home. This troubled heart of Yunho's finally found its way out of the unknown and he wouldn't want to go back, the struggle and pain, the laughter and joy, he would go through it all over again.

As long as Changmin promises to be only his and Yunho promises to be only Changmin's. As long as the older male's heart beats than he wouldn't need anyone else. Only Changmin!

"We're born sick but I love it." Yunho pressed his lips against Changmin's.

"Amen to that." Changmin pressed his nose into the crock of the older male's neck and smiled. 

They slept in pure bliss that night as they started a new life, free from fear and loathing, in a place where they are accepted with open arms and they are grateful for a new start in America.

_** -The End ** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful short read... I was inspired by Hozier take me too church and I only used one lyric and of altered it to fit the story. I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope I am not smothering you all with my Homin fanfics lol. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
